


Something Unexpected

by Deangirl93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dean gets slapped, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fighting, Fluffy Ending, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deangirl93/pseuds/Deangirl93
Summary: Jody needs back up on the hunt she’s on, and Sam and Dean aren’t going to be enough. She calls in Y/N Y/L/N, without knowing that Dean and Y/N can’t stand each other. Things come to a head during the hunt, words are said, and feelings are hurt, but something unexpected occurs. Something new with the promise of more, if they only give in to how they actually feel for each other.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Something Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> A nice, long, smutty one-shot... ;)

* * *

Dean pressed harder on the accelerator, the Impala flying down the highway. They were a few minutes away from the main part of town and would soon be meeting up with Jody. Sam was talking to her on the phone, before he hung up.

“Jody there already?” he asked, looking between Sam’s phone and the road.

“Yeah, she’s at the diner on Main Street. Apparently, she’s calling someone else in, too” Sam replied, putting his phone back in his pocket.

Dean frowned. “She say who?”

“No. Does it really matter?” Sam shrugged.

“Guess not” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Soon, they pulled up and parked outside the diner. Dean led the way across the sidewalk into the diner. He glanced around the room, before they landed on Jody in a booth near the window. She smiled wide when she saw them, getting up.

“Jody” Dean smiled, as he hugged her tight.

“Good to see you boys” she said as she hugged Sam next.

“You didn’t bring the girls?” Sam asked.

“No, they’re at home working on their training with Donna. I would’ve called them in, but Patience isn’t quite there yet. Hence why I called you boys” Jody explained as she slid back into the booth.

Sam was next to the window opposite her, as Dean sat next to him.

“So, vamps, huh?” Dean said, as he glanced over the menu.

Jody nodded. “Whole lot of ‘em, too. Had to call for another hunter.”

“What, we’re not enough?” Dean grinned, jokingly.

Jody rolled her eyes playfully. “She’s good, saved our necks on a vetala case two months ago.”

“Who is it?” Sam asked.

“Y/N Y/L/N” Jody replied, simply.

Dean dropped his menu and looked up at Jody. She didn’t just say Y/N Y/L/N did she? Jody noticed him staring at her and raised an eyebrow in question.

“What?” she asked.

“You’ve gotta be freaking kidding me” Dean muttered, shutting his eyes.

Jody looked at Sam and shrugged. Sam shook his head. “It’s no big deal, Jody. Dean and Y/N just have a bad history with each other. She’s a great hunter-” Sam explained but Dean cut him off.

“Yeah, if a great hunter steals your kill right from under your nose” he huffed.

Sam glared at him. “Man, would you cut it out? She saved your ass.”

Dean rolled his eyes but said nothing.

“Well, you better act civil because she’s here” Jody said, and jerked her head towards the door.

Dean turned back and saw Y/N walk in. She wore a purple shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, a dark brown leather jacket and her brown, scuffed up hunting boots. She may have annoyed him but damn, she was beautiful. She noticed Jody first and smiled, walking over. As she got closer, her smiled dropped. Dean freaking Winchester was sitting at the booth, along with Sam. Jody mentioned other hunters coming in for this but failed to mention who they were. Just her luck. She hugged Jody before she smiled at Sam. Looking at Dean, she watched as his green eyes stared at her intently, somehow angry and hot at the same time.

“Hey, Dean. How’s that leg of yours? You know, I never heard you say “thanks” for getting that wolf off you” she said, rubbing it in.

Dean huffed a bitter laugh. “I could’ve handled it, sweetheart.”

“Geez, I’m regretting this already” Jody mumbled. She clapped her hands once to get their attention. “Guys, can we focus.”

“Sure thing, Jody” Y/N said and sat down next to her, across from Dean.

“Alright, so I tracked the Alpha from Sioux Falls, to here. I followed him to a barn, 20 minutes outside of town. There’s ten in there; more than I can handle. They only hunt when things are busy in town, but tonight’s a curfew because of the killings. So, they’re not going to be heading out to feed. That’s when we get ‘em” Jody explained.

“Sounds like a plan” Y/N smiled.

* * *

Later that night, the hunters drove out to where the vampire nest was. They had checked into their motel earlier, except for Jody who said she would drive home that night back to Sioux Falls. As they were prepping, Y/N had felt Dean’s eyes on her the whole time. Every now and then, she’d look over and he’d look away. He was absolutely infuriating, and she just wanted to get this over and done with.

They parked their cars on the main road. There was a forested area that came before the barn, which would shield their cars from being seen. Y/N took out her machete, already sharpened. They walked through the dark forest, Jody and her at the front, with Sam and Dean behind them. They could hear rock music blaring from the barn. Stopping outside, Jody turned to them.

“Alright, Dean you’re with me. We’ll go through the back. Sam and Y/N will go through the front. We good?” she looked between them, especially Y/N and Dean.

“Yeah” Dean nodded, wanting to get this over with.

Jody and Dean went left and walked towards the back of the barn. Y/N followed behind Sam as they walked to the front. Sam looked back at her, a smile playing at his face.

“What?” she asked, quietly as they walked towards the entrance.

“Nothing” he shrugged. “Just wondering why you’re always trying to get under Dean’s skin when you could just admit you like him.”

Y/N scoffed. “You know, you may be a nerd about you’ve never been more wrong about this.”

“Yeah, sure” Sam chuckled to himself.

Y/N ignored as they reached the entrance. She peaked through the crack in the door and saw some of the vampires drinking and dancing to the music.

“Ready?” she asked, looking at him.

Sam nodded, raising his machete.

Jody and Dean rushed towards the back of the barn. Dean clenched his jaw, steeling himself. Jody looked over at him and smiled, slightly. Dean noticed out of the corner of his eye, and looked at her.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing” she shrugged. “It’s just… if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have feelings for Y/N, but you’d rather repel her with your anger than tell her how you feel.”

“Feeling okay there, Jody?” Dean asked, sarcastically.

“Hey, I’m just sayin’… you’re both dancing around these feelings, trying to piss each other off and being angry for no reason. There’s nothing wrong with how you feel, Dean” she said, as she took out her machete.

Dean shook his head and said nothing. “Ready?” he asked.

“Yeah” Jody said, as she stood near the back door.

Dean and Jody burst through the back door as Sam and Y/N did from the front. The vampires saw them and split up, half of them heading each way. Y/N raised her machete and beheaded the first male, but the second one, a woman, grabbed her and threw her. She groaned as she landed but scrambled up quickly as it came for her. Sam took the heads off two male vamps and saw that Y/N was down. Before he could get there, she got up and swung her machete, killing the one that threw her into the wall.

Jody killed one and then another, both men. Dean beheaded one female but was now trapped against a pole, as a male tried to choke him out. Sam ran towards the other two and beheaded one, but the other male grabbed him. Jody noticed and ran over, swinging hard and taking it’s head off. Y/N ran towards the other one, and swung, its head fell to the floor as its body let go of Dean and fell.

She breathed heavily as she looked around the barn, before she looked at him. “You okay?”

She put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off, roughly.

“Like you care” he muttered.

“Everyone okay?” Jody asked.

They all nodded.

They walked back to the cars and cleaned up. Jody smiled at Y/N, as they hugged first.

“You sure you can’t stay and have a drink?” she asked.

“No, I should really get back” Jody replied. “Plus, it leaves your night for some other kind of fun.”

Y/N shook her head. “Not you too.”

“Just give it a chance. What’s the worst that could happen?” Jody asked.

“We could kill each other” Y/N said, not so sarcastically.

“Just try” Jody said, as she smiled knowingly.

“You don’t what you’re talking about” Y/N told her, firmly.

“Yeah, sure” Jody laughed.

She walked over to the boys and hugged them.

Y/N watched as they interacted, they were close. She never realised it. She heard Dean tell her to give the girls their best. He could be sweet with he wanted to be. They were a family. And what he had with Sam… that was something special.

Jody drove off, leaving Y/N with the boys. She walked over to them and smiled, tentatively. Sam smiled at her as he packed up the machetes in the trunk.

“You okay? That vamp really threw you” Sam asked, concerned.

“Oh, yeah, I’ve had worse” she said, shrugging. It was true, she had much worse than being thrown.

Dean sipped his beer as he leaned against the car, ignoring her. He was really starting to get on her nerves.

“Hey, you know I saved your ass. Again. Maybe you could look at me and say something good for a change” she said, her eyebrow raised.

“I didn’t ask you to” he huffed, sipping his beer.

“Yeah, and now I’m regretting it” she scoffed.

“Guys” Sam sighed.

Dean turned to her, jaw clenched, and shoulders tensed. “Fuck, Y/N. What are you even doing here? Maybe go find your own hunt for a change instead of weaselling your way into others.”

Y/N saw red. That was total bullshit. “Not that I owe you an explanation, Dean, but I do find my own hunts. When other people need me, then I help them. I don’t let them down.”

“We never asked you for help with that witch” Dean recalled.

Y/N rolled her eyes and growled. “Are you seriously bringing that up again? I was in town, passing through! I saw you guys and helped. End of story. If I hadn’t, she’d be wearing your teeth around her neck!” she yelled.

“Guys, just stop” Sam warned. “Enough.”

Y/N didn’t say anything as she shook her head. She glared at Dean as she walked past him. “Fuck you, Winchester.”

She walked to her car and got in, revving the engine as she drove off, speeding down the highway. Dean looked at Sam for a brief second but when he received a glare from him too, he looked the other way.

“When we get back to the motel, you better stop being an ass and apologise to her” Sam said, as he sat in the car, waiting for Dean to finish his beer.

A sinking feeling made its way into Dean’s stomach. He had really stepped in it this time.

* * *

Y/N stared at herself in the mirror. Despite washing her face to try to cool down, she was still angry. She couldn’t stop thinking about the things they said to each other. Sometimes she just wanted punch him in his perfect face. _But then that would ruin said perfect face, Y/N_ she thought to herself as she walked out of the bathroom. She shook her head, _damn him for being so goddamn hot_.

Why? Why did she secretly have to be attracted to the older Winchester? Most of the time, it was easy to be angry at him because of his compulsive need to take over everything and run the show. She would channel that anger into hating him, but she had to admit it was just a front, because sometimes Dean was actually sweet. She saw that tonight, with Jody.

Y/N picked up the bottle of whiskey and poured some into a glass. As she stared down at the amber liquid, she thought about how those qualities make Dean who he is. He wouldn’t be Dean without them, and therefore, she wouldn’t be drawn to him. She brought the glass to her lips and gulped down the whiskey. A sharp knock at the door shook her from her musings, as she nearly dropped the glass in her hand. She put the glass down and walked slowly to the door, once again in hunter mode. She didn’t need any surprises tonight. Slightly pushing herself up on her tip-toes, she looked through the peephole.

Dean was waiting on the other side of the door, scrubbing a hand down his face.

“Fuck” she quietly cursed, as she moved away from the door. Why was he here?

“Y/N” his voice came booming from the other side of the door. “Open up, we gotta talk.”

Dean waited as patiently as he could on the other side. After his drink and the guilt of what he said weighing on him, he knew he had to come and talk to her. While she annoyed him sometimes, she was a good person and didn’t deserve to live with what he said. He knew he had pissed her off, and he didn’t want to let the night go by without them talking.

Y/N sighed heavily. Throwing her shoulders back, she took a hold of the doorknob. When she opened it, Dean was struck by her beauty once again.

“What do you want?” she asked, pointedly. She needed this to be over and done with.

Dean gestured towards the room. “Can I come in?”

She rolled her eyes and stood aside. Dean walked in and she closed the door behind him.

“So, um…” he trailed off, not knowing how to start.

“Can you say what you need to say and then leave?” She said, harshly. She was taken aback by her tone, as was Dean.

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed as he blinked a couple of times. “I just came here to apologise for what I said, but if you’re gonna be a bitch about it-”

Y/N scoffed and laughed bitterly. “I think I’ve earned the right to be a bitch, Dean.”

“Wow” Dean shook his head as he looked at her. “Clearly this was a waste of time.”

Dean turned around and headed for the door. She wasn’t going to let him just leave without understanding why he said what he said.

“You had no right to say that to me” she said, taking a step closer to him.

Dean turned around, now it was his turn to scoff. “I know. That’s what I’m trying to tell you. You’d know that if you’d open your mind for one fucking second.”

Y/N glared at him but gave him nothing. She was quiet and Dean took his chance to open his mouth again.

“Listen, I-” Dean cleared his throat and took a step closer to her. “What I said… there’s no excuse for it. I crossed a line and I shouldn’t have. I shouldn’t have gotten pissed at you for stepping in and killing the damn vamp.”

Y/N crossed arms as her jaw clenched. She was trying to keep herself from exploding. “And saving your ass in the process. I’m fucking good at what I do, Dean. I don’t need you questioning me or insulting me!”

“I know” Dean said, trying to keep his cool. “And I’m sorry.”

“Are you really sorry? Maybe this is just another way for you to undermine me. Try to make me believe you so that you can just say whatever the fuck you want to me again!” Y/N stepped closer to him as she stared into his eyes.

“You’re insane” Dean whispered. He closed his eyes. This wasn’t going to end well, and he had no idea how to try and diffuse the situation. He had to think of something quick, though.

“Did you really think I’d be here, trying to make things right, if that’s what I wanted to do?” he asked, as he took a step closer to her. They were close to each other now, so close that he could see her eyes glisten with unshed tears.

She was quiet again. Dean felt like that was almost scarier than her yelling at him.

“Fuck, Y/N” he sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. “I hated the fact that I said that, and you were mad at me.”

“You’ve never cared about making me mad before, Dean. Why is it different this time?” Y/N asked, but she didn’t really know if she wanted an answer.

Dean shook his head, not knowing how to answer. He knew that if he said something now, he would say too much, and then everything would change.

It was different this time because he had genuinely hurt her feelings and didn’t like that he did that. He had doubted her as a hunter, and that was something you just never do. It made him feel the dirt on the bottom of her shoe and needed to fix that.

“I just-” Dean dropped his head and scratched behind his neck, nervously. “It just is.”

Y/N tried to process what he was saying. He was keeping from her. He looked nervous, like there was something else he wanted to say but he couldn’t.

“You’re lying” Y/N said, firmly. “And I’m done now. So please leave.”

Dean shook his head. If there was one thing he wasn’t, it was a liar. “I’m not lying.”

Her lips pressed into a thin line. Why couldn’t he just let it go?

“Just go, Dean” she said, staring at him. Her expression was blank. She had nothing left to say.

“No.” Dean didn’t move an inch.

Y/N lifted her hands and pressed them against his torso. Even through his shirt, she could feel the hard wall of muscle underneath. She shoved him back slightly, but he didn’t move far. “Leave. Now.”

“I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart” Dean said, staring into her eyes. His eyes were fiery, holding something she couldn’t quite figure out.

She pushed at him harder. “Damn it, Dean. Just go!” She pushed him again. And again. And again. He kept moving back, but he wasn’t leaving.

“Get out!” she yelled as she started to hit her fists against his chest.

Dean tried to calm her down. “Y/N, hey, look at me.”

Dean tried to grab Y/N’s hands, but she kept hitting him, yelling at him to go, to leave her alone. She raised her fist, ready to strike him but in his quick thinking, he grabbed her wrist. She tried to get out of his hold but couldn’t. She raised her other fist, but he grabbed that too, refusing to let go.

“Let go of me” she said, struggling against of his hold.

“Not until you calm down, sweetheart” he said, his gravelly and deep.

She stared up at him as she continued to try and get away from his hold. His eyes were dark, and something about the way he was looking at her lit a fire within her.

“Let me go, Dean” she gasped, trying to get her fists out of his hands.

In that moment, if she had been honest with herself, she really wasn’t trying to get away from him but away from what she was beginning to feel. His gaze never left her, and it caused a fluttering deep in her core, something that she hadn’t expected to feel around Dean Winchester. Yes, she was attracted to him and had been since the first time they met, but she never thought she would feel anything more than annoyance towards him.

Dean looked down at Y/N, the urge to take her in his arms overwhelmed him. He never thought he would feel this way about her. The girl who had pissed him off on several occasions, as recent as a few hours ago. However, in that moment, with her Y/H/C hair floating down her back and a few strands in her face, her perfect lips inciting him, her incredible body so close he could smell her perfume… she was beautiful.

Without thinking, he let the instinct of that moment take over. He leaned down quickly, pressing his lips to hers. Y/N was shocked at first. His lips were soft and perfect. She had to pull away. This couldn’t happen. In the haste of the kiss, Dean had dropped her hands. With them now free, she pushed him away. Not knowing what possessed her to do it, her hand rose and slapped him across the face. Dean’s head turned sharply to the side with the impact. She breathed heavily, the energy from hitting and pushing him, from trying to get away from him, had taken it out of her. Dean looked down at her, his eyes darkened even more, and Y/N felt a heat begin to rise in her core.

Without a second thought, she pushed herself up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Dean’s hands landed softly on her hips, hesitant at first. When she lifted her hands and placed them on his jaw, pulling him closer, he brought her body closer to his. He deepened the kiss, softly biting her bottom lip. She gasped into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself even closer to him. His hands roamed up her back, tangling in the ends of her Y/C/H hair. Their lips still joined, their kisses became harder and rougher, both of them fighting for dominance. She pressed herself harder into him, which caused him to walk backwards a few steps. His back hit the wall as he pulled her even tighter, his arms hard around her waist.

Y/N’s hands roamed his chest and disappeared under his jacket and flannel shirt. She pushed them off his shoulders and helped him take them off his arms, all while their lips never left each other. Her fingers played with the edge of his black t-shirt, pushing it up, she placed her hands against the warm, soft but strong muscle of his stomach. She reluctantly pulled away from his lips and lifted the shirt off him when he raised his arms. She threw the shirt behind her and turned back to him, taking in the smooth lines and hard muscle of his chest and torso. She leaned in and kissed his neck, biting softly. Her lips trailed down his collarbone, biting and sucking near his anti-possession tattoo.

Dean’s hand found its way to her hair and tugged slightly, pulling her mouth away from his collarbone. He leaned and kissed her, roughly. His entire body felt like fire, burning for her and the things she was doing to him. He was painfully hard already, and all they had done was kiss.

He pulled her away from him, his hands still in her hair. “Shit, sweetheart. You have no idea what you’re doing to me.”

“I think I do” she smiled, biting her lip. Her hand ran down his body, before she slowly rubbed it along the crotch of his jeans. She hummed as she felt him, hard just for her.

With a cheeky grin, she quickly started on jeans. She leaned in and kissed the middle of his chest. She slowly started to lower herself and kissed down his body. Her knees landed on the floor as her hands unzipped and pulled his jeans down. His cock sprung free, causing her to moan at the sight.

“Fuck” she whispered, as she took his cock in her hand.

Y/N leaned in and licked the tip of his cock, tasting the salty pre-cum on her tongue. She pressed her lips to the tip before trailing them down his shaft, heading straight for his balls as she began to stroke him with her hand. Her tongue ran over each ball, causing a sigh from Dean. She continued to do that for a few more strokes before she flattened her tongue, travelling all the way up his cock once more. Dean’s hands slipped into her hair as she took the tip in her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth, sucking softly.

“Fuck, Y/N, just like that,” he urged her on. He clamped his eyes shut and threw his head back against the wall. He breathed in erratically as he looked down at her. “Shit, you look so good with my cock in your mouth, sweetheart.”

She took him deeper, trying to reach the base of his cock. Considering his size, she used her hand to stroke what she couldn’t fit in her mouth. She pulled back and sucked the tip, her pumping along his length. Her other hand stroked and cupped his balls, as he gripped her hair tighter.

“Your cock is so big, Dean. I love the way you taste, so fucking good” she breathed out as she stared up at him and licked a long strip from his balls to the tip.

“Fuck, sweetheart” he groaned. Now she was talking dirty. How did they get from hating each other to this point? It felt surreal.

She went to take him in her mouth again, but Dean stopped her. He pulled her head back by her hair as he stared down at her.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Y/N” he said, letting go of her hair and taking her hands.

Dean was completely naked as Y/N took in his form. An Adonis stood in front of her and she couldn’t believe she got to have him. If one night was all she got, then she was going to take it. She quickly got rid of her shirt and jeans, but then he stopped her when he saw her black and red lace bra, and matching panties. He leaned down and kissed each breast, her hands coming up and holding his head to her chest. She gripped the short spikes as he reached around and unclasped her bra, throwing it across the room. He gazed at her breasts, her nipples hard from the cool air of the room. He leaned in and kissed her nipple, taking it into his mouth. He nipped at it, causing a moan from her.

“Dean” she gasped, as she felt his hands travel down.

He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, turning around and pressing her against the wall. He moved one hand around and teased the front of her panties, feeling how wet she was.

“So wet, baby. It’s all for me, isn’t?” he smirked as he looked at her.

“Yeah” she whispered, leaning her head back against the wall.

He rubbed his fingers along the crotch of her panties, feeling her get wetter. She moaned at the feeling, her eyes shut tightly.

“What do you want, sweetheart? You want my fingers inside you? Fucking you, getting you ready for my cock?” he asked, kissing her jaw.

“Yes” she moaned. “Yes, Dean, I want your fingers inside me.”

Dean leaned in and kissed her, hard. He reached down and pulled her panties away from her body, stretching them until the band snapped. He threw the ripped fabric over his shoulder.

“Dean” she scolded him, but the feel of his lips biting her jaw was overwhelming. She didn’t really care about him ruining her underwear.

Dean chuckled deep in his throat, his fingers rubbing the slit. His fingers became slick from how wet she was, and he inserted two fingers into her warm core. Her walls clenched around his fingers, as he continued to push them in and out of her.

“Shit, Y/N. Your pussy’s so fucking wet, my fingers are soaked, baby. God, you’re so damn hot” he said, smirking as he continued to bite at her jaw.

“Fuck, Dean, that feels so good. Yeah, right there” she moaned. She gripped the hair at the back of his head tightly, her hips thrusting hard against his fingers.

“So impatient” he laughed, as he curled his fingers inside her, rubbing against her g-spot.

“Fuck me” she whispered, incoherently.

“What was that, sweetheart?” he asked, smirking as he teased her.

“Fuck me, Dean. I want you to fuck me with that big cock of yours” she said, louder as she stared into his eyes.

Dean pulled his fingers out of her as she sighed at the loss. He lifted her legs, wrapped them around his waist and gripped her hips, tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He moaned as he tasted her, his hand taking hold of his cock, sensitive with how hard it was.

Dean pressed the head of his cock against her slit. As he felt her tug on his hair, he pushed into the cavern of her pussy. He groaned at the feeling of her wet, warm folds against his hard dick and started to thrust into her. She moaned as she threw her head back, her hips thrusting up to meet his. Y/N had never felt so good. He was stretching her walls so perfectly, making her feel so full.

“Dean… you feel so fucking good” she gasped.

“Your pussy feels so fucking perfect around my cock” he grunted, as he gripped her thighs.

The rhythm of his thrusts was good, but she needed more.

“Fuck me harder, Dean. I want you deep inside me” she moaned. “Fuck me hard.”

Dean groaned and obliged her, his thrusts becoming harder and faster.

“Oh fuck, yeah!” she moaned loudly. “Dean… oh god…” she gasped, gripping his shoulders tight, her fingernails making little dents in his skin.

Dean leaned in and kissed her neck, nipping roughly at her pulse. “Fuck, Y/N…” he moaned into her neck.

Dean lifted Y/N away from the wall and carried her over the bed. He pulled out of her and dropped her down on the bed. He turned her onto her stomach, admiring the curve of her ass.

“Hands and knees” he commanded, his voice deep and rough.

Y/N shivered as she did what she was told. The same tone she would get angry at and argue with was now turning her on so much.

She got into position, the anticipation for what was about to come exciting her.

Dean ran his knuckles along her slit, humming at the wetness. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to her entrance, his tongue licking her folds as he grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to his mouth.

“Fuck… Dean, oh fuck yes” her voice hitched, as her hands fisted the sheets.

He thrust his tongue in and out of her, moaning at the taste of her.

“Your pussy tastes so fucking good, sweetheart” he growled, his breath hot against her pussy.

“Dean… I…” she was unable to finish what she was saying. She leaned her head down and bit into her wrist, too overwhelmed by what he was doing to her.

“You what, Y/N?” he mumbled against her folds, before he drove his tongue in deeper.

“Oh please, Dean. Please just fuck me. Fuck me!” she begged. She couldn’t believe the things he was doing to her and how badly she needed even more.

Dean moved away from her and kissed the right cheek of her ass, as he stood upright. “So desperate for my cock. How bad do you want it, Y/N?” he teased.

“I want it so much, Dean. Please, just give me your big cock” she replied, looking back at him.

Dean’s hands gripped Y/N’s hips as he lined his cock up with her entrance. In one swift thrust, he entered her. She moaned, practically screaming as he began a fast pace, his hips thrusting deep as he pulled hers repeatedly onto his cock.

“Shit” he hissed. “So fucking tight, baby.”

The sounds of his hips slapping against her ass, their moans and harsh breaths filled the room. The entire motel could probably hear them, but they didn’t care. All that mattered in that moment was them.

Dean lifted one hand off her hip and slipped it into her hair. He pulled her up, her back flush against his chest as he continued to fuck her.

Y/N gasped as her hand reached up and grasped his short hair. “Fuck.”

Dean turned his head to look her in the eyes, her pupils blown wide with arousal.

“You like what I’m doing, don’t you, sweetheart? You like my cock inside you? Tell me how good it feels” he murmured against her lips.

YN bit her lip as she gazed into his green, lust filled eyes. “Fuck, Dean. Your cock feels so good inside me. So fucking big, fills me so good” she cried out. She took his other hand in hers, taking it off her hip and guided it towards her swollen nub.

“Play with my clit, Dean” she moaned. “Fucking make me cum hard on your cock.”

God, that nearly made him cum right there, but he had to hold on. She was way too good at that. His fingers circled her clit, adding to the pleasure that coursed through her body.

Dean continued to thrust into her hard and fast. He grunted loudly as she clenched around him. “Your pussy takes my cock so good, baby, so fucking perfect.”

With her head still resting on his shoulder and her eyes still looking into his, Y/N gripped his sweaty short spikes in her hand, roughly. “Make me cum on that perfect cock, Dean. Make me yours.”

Dean felt her walls clenching him tighter, and he knew that she was close.

Dean pulled out of her reluctantly. Before Y/N could protest, he flipped her onto her back and climbed on top of her. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her legs around his waist. He wanted to see her face when she came, he wanted to see what he did to her. Dean looked down at Y/N, her face open and something unspoken in her eyes. Suddenly, the air in the room changed. Something between them changed.

_Make me yours_. That’s what she had said. She wanted him, he wanted her and not just in this way, but in every other way possible, too.

Dean entered her again, as she gazed up at him, never breaking eye contact. Y/N could feel something change between them. It was quick and it scared her, but she invited the feeling in. His thrusts were deep and hard like before, but the speed became more languid.

Dean took her hands in his, placing them on either side of her head. He pressed his body closer to hers, without crushing her. He leaned in and kissed her, passionately. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers, their eyes locked on each other. The energy in the room was charged with something new, something exciting that should’ve been terrifying but wasn’t.

She squeezed his fingers tight, gasping for breath. “Dean, I’m so close.”

“I know, sweetheart” he nodded, “me too.”

His thrusts get slightly faster, wanting them to come at the same time.

“Dean, I-” she started but cut herself off as she moaned at the pressure building inside her.

“Cum with me, Y/N. Cum with me” he groaned.

Dean’s thrusts became erratic, as Y/N moaned loudly, her walls clenching tight around his cock. She looked into his eyes as the coil in her stomach snapped.

“Dean, oh fuck, Dean! Dean!” she moaned his name over and over loudly as she came hard on his cock.

“Fuck, Y/N… I, fuck” Dean muttered as he reached his peak, spilling inside of her.

They stared at each other as they came down from their high, breathing heavily. Dean’s hand came up and softly brushed her hair out of her face. He cupped her cheek in his hand and watched as she leaned into his touch, her eyes closed. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Y/N slowly dropped her legs to the bed as he pulled out of her. She hissed as the loss and the empty feeling, knowing she was going to feel the burn in the morning. She smiled at the thought; she didn’t really mind.

Dean slowly lifted her up and reached for the sheets. He pulled them down and laid her down, her head lying on the pillow. He got up and Y/N frowned, taking his hand in hers. Dean looked at her, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

“One sec…” he whispered, as he walked to the bathroom.

Y/N felt the cool air of the room against her sweaty body and shivered. Before she could pull the sheet up, Dean walked out of the bathroom with a damp cloth. He sat down beside her and reached between her legs, cleaning her. She closed her eyes as the effects of their lengthy activities started to take over. She felt him leave, probably to clean himself and then throw the cloth in the hamper, but she ultimately didn’t care. The next thing she felt was Dean slide in beside her and pull the covers over them. She rolled into him, her head resting on his chest.

Dean looked down at Y/N and smirked. She was so blissed out as she rested on him. He wrapped his arm around her and listened as her breath evened out, falling asleep. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened on the hunt and how it all ended up; with them having sex. Sex that started off as pure adrenaline and tension release, before it became… something more.

He didn’t know what it was; just something that he couldn’t explain. He wasn’t used to this feeling of wanting to be close to someone in the most intimate way. It scared him. Wanting that for more than one night was also a foreign feeling, but as he looked down at Y/N those worries went away. He never thought he would feel this way towards her, but if he was being honest, he always did. He just covered it up and acted out to push away what he felt. Clearly it was the same for her. He could see it in her eyes tonight.

Dean pulled Y/N closer and shut his eyes. For the first time in a long time, he didn’t have any nightmares.

* * *

The morning sun shone through the gap between the curtains. Y/N snuggled further into the pillow, as she felt the rays hit her face. She turned away to avoid the heat on her face and cuddled into the other pillow. Her brows furrowed and her eyes slowly blinked open, adjusting to the light in the room. The space next to her was empty. The sheets were thrown back and only slightly warm, as she smoothed her hand over the sheet. She sat up, holding the sheet to her body. She looked around the room and only saw her own clothes on the floor.

Her stomach sank. There was no sign of Dean. He had left her there, and most likely on his way to whatever was next with Sam. She thought that last night had meant something, something new. Something unexpected, but amazing, nonetheless. She should’ve known this would happen. She took last night for granted and now she was paying for it.

Y/N’s head turned towards the door when she heard keys jingling in the lock. The door opened and to her surprise, Dean walked through holding a coffee holder with two coffees and a small, white paper bag. He tossed her room keys on the table and turned. He smirked when he saw that she was awake. Her hair was a mess and there were small hickeys forming on her neck; he felt a sense of pride as he remembered what occurred the night before.

“Mornin’ gorgeous” he said, walking over to her.

Y/N smiled. She doubted him when she shouldn’t have. It was better he didn’t know that; she didn’t want to hurt him by thinking ill of him for a split second.

“Morning” she sighed.

Dean sat down beside her, the coffee and bag still in hand. He placed them on the bedside table, then slowly moved in, kissing her lips softly. She smiled against his lips. She liked this new side to him.

“I got you those powdered donuts you like and coffee, hint of cream, just the way you like it” he said, when he pulled away. He handed her the cup and smiled.

“Thanks” she couldn’t wipe the giddiness from her face. This was so new, and it should’ve been weird, but all she could think about was how much she actually did care for him. He remembered how she liked her coffee from the one time she ordered in front of him, on that witch hunt. He was so freaking cute.

“So, last night was… uh, unexpected” he mumbled, trying to hide his smirk.

“Yeah, it was” she agreed. “But… god, Dean, it was amazing.”

He smirked. “Fuck yeah, it was.” He leaned in and pecked her lips. He couldn’t stop kissing her and touching her.

The room was quiet before she spoke again.

“So… what now?” she asked, looking him in the eyes. She asked the big question. Someone had to.

Dean took a deep breath, thinking it over. “I don’t know.”

She nodded but waited for him to say something else.

Dean took her coffee-free hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. He smiled softly as he looked at her. “All I know is, after last night… I don’t think I can let you go.”

She bit her lip as her heart skipped a beat at his words. “Me neither.”

Y/N leaned in and kissed him, passionately. Dean deepened the kiss, nipping slightly at her bottom lip.

She pulled away, smiling again. “Who would’ve thought all that arguing and pissing each other off would lead to this.”

“Not me” he said, shaking his head. “If the result of that is more of what happened last night, maybe we should piss each other off more often.”

“You better not, if you know what’s good for you, Winchester” she said, as she playfully glared at him.

“I solemnly swear that I’ll try not to” he chuckled.

She laughed. “That’s all I ask.”

She leaned in and kissed him. She smiled as he immediately deepened the kiss once again. Their lips moved against each other’s slowly, but she frowned as he pulled away too soon.

Dean rolled his eyes and didn’t look happy to cut things short. “I wish I could start something up again, but I gotta go. Sam called while I was on my way back here. We gotta head back to the Bunker. Something about Cas needing our help.”

“It’s okay, I understand” she smiled softly, cupping his cheek and grazing her thumb over his stubble.

He leaned into her touch before turning his head and kissing her hand. “Come to the Bunker.”

She nodded. “I will. I just have to do some things for a friend, but I can be there next week.”

“Really?” he asked, trying to not sound too hopeful. It was adorable.

“Of course. I’ve been hearing about it from Jody for so long, I can’t wait to see it myself” she replied, still stroking his cheek.

“I can’t wait to show you” he said, quietly.

She beamed as she leaned in and kissed him.

“Y/N… I really am sorry about what I said. You’re a damn good hunter and I shouldn’t have doubted you-” he started but she covered his mouth with her hand.

She shook her head as she looked into his confused eyes. “You don’t need to apologize anymore, Dean. Clean slate, okay?”

He nodded. She dropped her hand from his mouth. “Clean slate.”

They gazed at each other for a little too long, feeling the same heat from last night rise within themselves.

“You better go. Sam’s waiting for you” she said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Dean groaned. “Yeah.”

Dean reluctantly stood up from the bed and picked up his coffee. He opened the bag and took out one donut, leaving the other two for her. He took a bite and she giggled as the powder stuck to his mouth. She sat up on her knees, hugging the sheet to her body. He cupped her face and kissed her. It was soft and brief but held everything she needed to know behind it.

“You taste good” she smiled, licking her lips and tasting the powder.

He winked. “You taste better.”

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. “See you soon.”

He nodded and kissed her again, once, twice.

Dean winked at her as he walked to the door, before he was gone. She could pinch herself at how everything played out last night. She couldn’t believe it but damn it, she was excited to see what happened next for her and Dean.

Walking towards the Impala, he bit back a smirk. Sam wondered where he had been all night, but Dean didn’t say anything. He probably wouldn’t; at least not for the next hundred miles. It gave him time to think over how everything changed between him and Y/N. They went from hating each other to something much, much better.

He suddenly couldn’t wait for the next week to arrive, and neither could she. They still had a lot to talk about and work out, but one thing was for sure.

They really owed Jody big time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos or a comment, I'd love to hear what you guys thought!


End file.
